Starlight and Sunbright
by Akito neko
Summary: "There's a rumor that someone can grant wishes just from hearing them out loud." Shizuo Heiwajima bumped into this girl named Miwa Asakura. She had involed her loved one Shizuo into the business no one was suppose to be in. OcXShizuo Soon this story will involed Midako, Kida, Anri, Celty ad the others also with Izaya.
1. Chapter 1

Starlight and Sun bright

Moshimoshi

It's me Akito_Neko

Sorry I haven't been working on my fanfics, I'm always busy and sometimes I don't have the time to rethink them

I have less free time now a days but lately I've been reading Durarara hahaha! I'm in love with Shizuo! XD

Here's a fanfic with my oc's character Asakura Miwa

Silver hair, gray eyes, thin and alittle shorter then Shizuo

Hope ya like

Shizuo HeiwajimaXMiwa Asakura

* * *

Chapter 1: sun sets with stars

'It's another day fallowing Tom...

Bullshit, you just have the time to kill and destroy things...

Just wishing if time would let you go back thinking you be the change of this world now...no one would hate you as bad as you hate yourself...'

"Yo Shizuo?" Called out the other

"Huh? What is it Tom?" The blond in sunglasses spoke.

"Don't daze like that? I almost though you were sick." The usual frown Tom gives while the other, Shizuo Heiwajima may had been daze walking? He chuckled to himself finding it amusing he do such thing, most likely walking.

As they walk down the busy and crowed road, cars honking, people and rumors.

These incidents happened now a days, the slasher attack, the headless rider Celty, the yellow scarft gone and the Dollars. Shizuo among all is quiet the trouble, a strong short tempered man like him fights like everything in his way must be destroy because its ugly or he just don't like it?

Everyday like every week, fighting, no reason, some what bullshit, some what till I die.

As they enter by a game place people chatter and yell in victory if what so ever games and just lay attention to them horse race.

Killkillkillkillkillkillkill killkillkillkillkillkillkill kill

BULLSHIT!

Another game system broken yet again no other then Shizuo.

A few weeks just walking through the usual crowed. More gossip, more talk, more things people are so attach to.

"Did you hear this one! There's a person who gives wishes?"

"No way? Where did you hear that?"

"A drunk man lost his suppose to be bride yesterday, when he said he wish his wife was well and beautiful alive again they could be together forever. And his wish came true!"

"Oh god, if there was such wish, I wish I won the lottery of the 5.000ryo! " "I would wish to get a hot girlfriend "

'A person who grants wishes just by hearing them out loud?...'

Looking around its obvious no one could do that, unless things are just jokes, or it's just bullshit.

"What's wrong girl!" He flinch his head up and looks to see where it came from.

"You don't wanna hang with men's like us!" A guy with a band Dana on his head and is awful thin.

"p-Please I'm just walking by I don't want to hang with guys!" The young girl yelled so they hear her clearly, obviously ignoring her.

"Babe your hair is damn beautiful! You don't haven't to be the wish granted are ya now~!"

"no! Someone help me please?!" She ducked down with something in her hand that looks like a suitcase colored silver, bumping her way through the crowed of guys she then accidentally bumped into Shizuo. She looked up as he looked down, oddly her face looked like she just saw a ghost

"EYAAAH!" She scram away

"what the?"

"Hey man! You fucken lost our bitch you go get her!" The guy pushed the tall Shizuo back as he hit his head on a pole light. He backed up as pieces of his sunglasses drop down on the ground, shakes with a roared yell

"FUCK'N BITCHES!"

Today's news Shizuo has done it again.

* * *

"Really Shizuo-Dano! You scared off a young girl just from one glimpse of your face!" Simon giving out flyers and holds a billboard as Shizuo stands next to him blew out the gusty smoke.

"It's not like I was that scary? All I did was try to save her but it looks like she can?..."

"Don't worry Shizuo-Dono, I'm sure if you explain yourself to her then she'll find out you're not a hard head cat bag~"

"I'm not a cat bag!" Throws Simons bill board going flying into the nightly sky.

"Tck! I don't even know what the girls name was, her home address or her location so it's no point Simon."

"Hello! I'm here for Sushi!" The girl infront of them held a flyer infront of them.

"Excuse me big sir! Can you guild me to your sushi house!"

They both look down at her, she had her eyes closed tight waving the flyer around more.

"Oh little girl why are your eyes closed!" Simon step forward covering Shizuo who almost look ready to grab a cat and throw it into its cats bin.

"I'm sorry tall guys gives me the creeps so I am afraid I'll see the same big guy I saw this afternoon!"

The Russian man smiles "little girl I mean no harm? Why not open your eyes so I can see your face fully?"

She hopped and slowly opened her eyes. Before she knew it the same blond head guy was infront of her.

"EYAAAAAHH?!" She look as if a cat accidentally walked into a dogs backyard(Chi's sweet home style! XD )

Shizuo's face was freaked out by her scream that the people around them stared at the area. Her suitcase was infront of her the handles tightly into her hands, even the dress that was only knee up was lifting alittle up like an electric wave just struck her.

Before they knew it she fell back like she just died so simply with a food that was not baked right.

"O-oi?! Are you okay little girl?" Simon dropped his flyers as Shizuo cames down and listen to her pauses. "She's alright, maybe from looking at my face she had the urge to scream, Again." "Shizuo-Dono can't ever get a girlfriend!"

Block it!

* * *

"Shizuo-Dono really, scaring an innocent girl who looks 12, very shameful of you." Denis of the Russian sushi store is brushing off the girls forehead and let a wet clothe cool her head.

"She doesn't have a fever, but it looks like she was over body heat she ends up fainting" "it's not my fault she fainted!" Shizuo yelled and bang his fist on the single private table.

"Boy oh Boy this is unusual."

The other is struggling abit "what is it Denis?" Shizuo turned to look.

"I think she's a cosplayer? Most people don't just wear these things around their necks unless its their style. But this thing here doesn't match this light sea blue dress?"

The sushi maker is tugging at the black leather neck long collar, it looked as if a lock shaped like a cross.

"Come on shouldn't be so hard to remove?" The blond stands and comes closer.

"It just seems like she's someone's pet in a way. She isn't like those half human Neko girls is she?"

"Denis there is no such thing as half neko's and half humans." Shizuo held his two fingers on the collar and pulls them aside, pulling again but it wouldn't atleast stretch or rip? Holding his whole hands into the collar and pulls it harder this time but still wouldn't loosen.

"What the fuck!" He yelled. "Shizuo did you loose your strength?" "Hell no! There's no way cause I was born with this gift."

Clutching his hands tightly as Simon comes in with Sushi.

"Oh boy, I only wish we had an overload of customers we would be the most popular sushi restaurant alive!"

When the girl's eyes twitch open, they all looked down surprised "Nani?!"

Her eyes lit up into a brightly white color and flashed the area.

"W-what just happened?" Shizuo looked at her again and she groaned sitting up. "Hugh, my head hurts?" She looks aside to find two mans infront of her and soon turn to the side at Shizuo.

"EYAAAAH?!" Fainted again.

"What! What is it she's so afraid of?! "

"Oh-Haiyo! Is anyone here!" Two woman's came in smiling.

"Oh-Haiyo!"

"Oh-Haiyo."

"Oh-Haiyo."

"Oh-Haiyo?"

"Oh-Haiyo.""Oh-Haiyo.""Oh-Haiyo.""Oh-Haiyo.""Oh-Haiyo."

For almost 3 whole days more people's came into the restaurant.

Hahaha! Hope you like!


	2. Chapter 2

Starlight and Sun bright 2

* * *

Chapter 2 : starlight brightens your night

3 whole days happens to be the forth day their restaurant has became popular.

"Oh yah! I can't believe we have so much customers! I'm so happy!" Simon smiled and past down plates here and there.

"Oh-Haiyo Simon-San" Simon turns to look "oh! Hello there Midako and Anri-chan! Happy day today isn't it" smiling down at the smaller school boy and the school girl smiling back at Simon.

"O-ohaiyo Simon-San," "um, one table for both of us please"

"Ah! Yes yes over here! I'm sorry if this place is too packed, we had customers over flowing us for almost 3 in the half whole days!" Giving them their place to sit.

"Anri-Chan I am most happy to see you here! I need both you and Midako to help Shizuo-Dono in one of the private rooms we have."

"Huh? What do you mean Simon-San?" Looking up at the larger man as he smiles down. "I need Anri to talk with her first, I even invited Celty to ask her as well cause 3 says before we had so many customers, an incident happened and I need them both to talk with a girl who's almost been asleep for 3 days by now."

"Huh!" Both of them surprised "what do you mean 3 whole days?" "W-who is human enough to rest that long?"

3 hours as soon it's already so dark, they stared down at the girl who was still pass out. The black leather suited woman's body took out her cell and typed holding it up 'how long have we been here? It's almost like looking at an Ailen by now!' She was shaking hold Anri close scared as Midako laughed "maybe for 2 hours in the half?"

Shizuo tapped his finger rapidly " when the fuck will she wake up!"

"Stupid..."

"huh?!" everyone looked around and back down at the body before them.

"Stupid! I order a Cheeseburgar not a Fish paddy!" She said out loud woke up "oh! It was a dream?!" She sat up and looked around and at Shizuo again.

"EYAAH! " "ENOUGH WITH THE SCREAMING!" Shizuo slam his fist down "h-h-help me! It's that weird big guy again!" Accidentally hit Celty's cat like helmet off her as her gusty black smoke ghosted out, the girl stared at it as Celty waved her hand around and typed fastly

'P-please don't scream?!"

She stared at the smoky headless head, before they all knew it she started to cry.

"Y-you're just like me!" She cried louder and hugged into the woman who didn't know what to do with a little girl sobbing.

'H-Help me? What am I suppose to do?'

"U-um, miss?" The girl with glasses sat forward and petted her arm gently for her to look up at her. "I'm Anri Sonohara, we just happened to find out you fainted, so we were ask to talk with you"

"U-um! I'm Midako! And we want to talk with you,"

* * *

"I-I'm Miwa Asakura, I'm sorry for um, 4 days ago, I'm kinda new around here really."

Celty typed, 'where are you from?'

"Oh! I'm regionally here! But I moved to China because my parents had business to attend to for almost 3 years by now! But since they died I decided to move back here as my parents will i keep their life savings and go where ever i wanted! but now that this city is getting more crowds I should move back to China now!"

"No you shouldn't go through all that trouble just to get here?" Midako sat closer to her.

"By the way, you said something, 'you're just like me?' What did you mean?"

Miwa cleared her throat and sat up straightly.

"I am Miwa Asakura, and I am this towns rumor of the incident with Mr. Sota Gizu."

Midako surprised wide eyed, Celty as well the most one surprised, Anri mysterious stare and Shizuo who was most likely couldn't believe it.

Midako sat up on his knees

_'Today this accident of Mr. Sota Gizu had lost his wife in this terrible accident. A truck has killed his wife off a traffic road and fell against other cars that happened to evacuate of this accident. Mr Sota, we are very sorry your, fiancee had die...'_

"S-SO YOU REALLY CAN GRANT WISHES!"

Miwa leaned back by Midako's yell and fell back.

"Y-yes, I am known for wish making of course?"

"So, does that explain the accident with Mr Sota having his wife back to life?"

"Yes it does miss Sonohara-San, I was responsible for his wish, I go to church once in a while, I heard Mr Sota crying loudly asking god to kill him. But he couldn't take the pain and wished for his wife back, I couldn't control the feeling of his wife begging for me to grant his wish because she too wanted to live and marry the man she loved. For both their sake I brought her back to life because he was suffering a deadly sorrow that will come upon him."

Miwa finished and sat back with her arms around her neck and smiled at Celty.

"And now that I have met you, I finally got my wish,"

The older woman typed.

'What was your wish?'

She giggles "my wish was to meet someone who was like me, but different, and that person would be friends with me till the day I could end my youth..."

She gently held her hand on her chest feeling her heart beat still beating lightly of excitement.

"I was like that too," the blond hair man finally spoke.

"I wished I met someone as different as me, I was not surprised I was glad to be a difference in life, but that only made my life difficult to find someone like Celty and you too girl."

She smiled and held her hand out "Miwa Asakura, nice to meet you?"

He stared and slap her hand a high five(more like a downlow xD )

"Shizuo Heiwajima, nice to meet you too, and I wanted to ask you something"

They looked at him

"What's that black collar around your neck about?" He pointed out.

"Oh this? I apparently ran away from my owner, he found me and when he found out I was the wish granter, he wished a strong collar that can never break nor burn or acid this collar, I ran away because he wished for the impossibles so I didn't want nothing of it."

They stared at the collar.

"Why don't I wish it off for you?"

Midako spoke out, but she shuck her head "he even made the wish that this collar can never be wished to vanish unless the key to its lock can destroy it, but he has it and I couldn't get it from him."

He sighed

Celty types down

'By the way, Are you also responsible for this restaurants business?'

"N-Nani? I even grant wishes when I sleep! D-did it happened here!?"

And so the Russian sushi restaurant finally stop having loads of customers and some, Miwa stayed in a nearest hotel and stayed in this crowed town.

* * *

"So then my little puppet is here in town~"

Flickering his knife up and down, giving it a twist around his fingers, throws it up as its handle landed between his forefinger and middle finger(I thought that would sound amazing so I added that!)

"My~my~ so mean of you little 'Miwa' ~ you should had never run away from home you little sneaky rabbit~"

He laughed and stabbed the picture on his table, Miwa and him in a picture labeled 'experiment W, wishing princess Miwa Asakura and Izaya Ohihara '

REVIEW!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
